Yamazaki Kento
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamazaki Kento *'Nombre:' 山﨑賢人 (ヤマザキ ケント) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamazaki Kento *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Todome no Parallel (Hulu, 2018) *Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) *Rikuou (TBS, 2017) *Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto (Fuji TV, 2016) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *Suikyuu Yankees (Fuji TV, 2014) *Yowakutemo Katemasu (NTV, 2014) *Team Batista 4: Raden Meikyu (Fuji TV/KTV, 2014) *35 sai no Kokosei (NTV,2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) *Runaway- Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni (TBS, 2011) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) Películas *Gekijou (2020) *Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii (2020) *Kingdom (2019) *A Forest of Wool and Steel (2018) *Hyouka (2017) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2017) *Poetry Angel (2017) *Saikikusuo no Sainan (2017) *Isshukan Friends (2017) *Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: Sora Tobu Kujira to Daburu Sekai no Daiboken da Nyan (2016) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (2016) *Orange (2015) *Heroine Shikkaku (2015) *L♥DK (2014) *Jinx!!! (2013) *Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu(2012) *Another (2012) *The Chasing World 5 (2012) *The Chasing World 3 (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Control Tower (2010) Teatro *'2017:' Satomi Hakkenden Replay (里見八犬伝 再演) *'2014:' Satomi Hakkenden (里見八犬伝) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 243, 350, 367, 385 Vídeos Musicales *Suda Masaki - Sayonara Elegy (2018) *Crow (Karasu) - Train / 列車 (2011) *Galileo Galilei - Kanseito / 管制塔 (2011) Anuncios *'2017:' Mynavi (マイナビ) *'2017:' Samsung Galaxy S8 *'2017:' Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge *'2016:' Shadowverse *'2016:' Kagome *'2016:' Fujitsu General Ltd. *'2016:' Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ *'2015:' Daihatsu Motor Co. *'2011:' Shizuoka Sangyo University *'2010:' Volkswagen Group Japan Reconocimientos *'2018 98th Television Drama Academy Award:' Mejor Actor por Good Doctor *'2016 39th Japan Academy Award:' Rookie Actor Award por Orange y Heroine Shikkaku. Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2009. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música. *'Habilidades:''' Fútbol. *El 27 de marzo de 2014 publicó su primer photobook titulado "Genzaichi" (現在地). *El 17 de diciembre de 2014 publicó su segundo photobook titulado "THE KENTOS". *Su reciente sobrenombre es "Prince of Shoujo Manga Movies", debido a que ha actuado como el protagonista masculino de varias películas incluyendo L-DK, Orange, Heroine Shikkaku, Kyo Koi wo Hajimemasu, Wolf Girl and Black Prince, Your Lie in April y en Isshukan Friends. *Si Yamazaki no fuera actor, dice que sería un jugador de fútbol, un entrenador de fútbol o incluso estaría trabajando en una tienda de ropa. *El 26 de septiembre de 2016 publicó su tercer photobook titulado "Scene#20". *Kento Yamazaki fue elegido por Hengdian World Studios en China como protagonista principal de un corto live action de 3 minutos llamado Xin, en conmemoración del décimo aniversario del reino de manga guerra-histórico de Yasuhisa Hara. El clip se estrenó en el sitio web del aniversario del manga el 18 de abril y el 19 de abril de 2016. *Ocupó el puesto número 81 en la lista de TC Candler "100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017". Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamazaki Kento.jpg Yamazaki Kento 2.jpg Yamazaki Kento 3.jpg Yamazaki Kento 4.jpg Yamazaki Kento 5.jpeg Yamazaki Kento 6.jpg Yamazaki Kento 7.jpg Yamazaki Kento 8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo